<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Making housecalls in Heaven by sherlock221Bismymuse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907498">Making housecalls in Heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse'>sherlock221Bismymuse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby knows best, Crack and Angst, First Time, Heavenverse, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious Sam Winchester, Pining Dean Winchester, Post-Finale, Wincest - Freeform, Wooing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is happy to let Dean take the lead in all things Heaven but one day he thinks the time has come........to take the next step in settling in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam sighed and stretched himself as he stood up.</p><p>Time really passed so differently in Heaven that he had no idea how long it had been since he arrived and found himself looking at Dean standing on that bridge.</p><p>The way he had hesitated when he saw Dean, somehow unable to speak and call out to him and the way Dean had turned around as though he had felt his presence.</p><p>He still got gooseflesh when he thought of that moment.</p><p>He had been instantly high on the sight of that beloved face….after all those hollow decades he had spent without him on Earth. He had been unable to say anything at all besides Dean’s name but he knew that Dean knew everything that was being unsaid behind that.</p><p>They had gotten into the Impala and when Sam slid into the seat next to Dean, he had honestly felt as though he would just explode with joy and become stardust. As they drove on he had even panicked at one point and turned to look at Dean, suddenly unsure if this was a particularly realistic dream.</p><p>Attuned to his every move, as ever, Dean had also turned around and grinned at him and said, in that uncanny way of knowing exactly what he was thinking.</p><p>“Welcome to Heaven baby brother!”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>And now? Now he was here with Dean in some cabin that Dean said he had come across earlier during his drive. Apparently in this Heaven they could manifest their heart’s desire. So this seemed to be Dean’s.</p><p>Sam was quite confused on entering to find that bizarrely enough the place looked like one of the random Motels they had lived in all their lives and not like the Bunker at all. The place had just one large room with two beds and a kitchenette and a single bathroom.</p><p><em>How very strange!</em>  <em>Why would Dean manifest this out of all the endless possibilities?!</em></p><p>But something inside him felt warm and fuzzy at the thought that this meant he would not have to sleep alone and away from Dean in some separate room. The memory of all those decades spent on Earth, going to sleep every single night knowing that there would be no Dean to see in the morning………no, he could do without some crazy big mansion if it meant he could look at his big brother whenever he wanted.</p><p>He was still puzzled by the living space arrangement but he had put that thought on the backburner for now because he was overwhelmed by too many things to think about. One of his theories was that maybe Dean had done it just to make him feel comfortable on his arrival…..but it had been many days now. Maybe someday it would change…..not that he wanted it to but …. ..maybe one day Dean would decide that Sam had settled in well enough and suggest he find his own ‘home’.</p><p>After all….now that Heaven was an open- source open- floor- plan kind of place, Dean would have plenty of ideas about how to keep busy.</p><p>Surely Dean of all the people could not be expected to be celibate. And that too in Heaven of all the places! So maybe Dean was waiting for him to settle in and then he would manifest a strip club or all of Vegas or something for himself……..but Sam hastily put that thought away on a backburner too. He would deal with that when it happened. He would focus on enjoying what he had for now.</p><p>What he had for now was Dean. He had Dean.</p><p>He had Dean cooking meals for him, driving him around in Baby, blasting Led Zepplin and making him sing along. He had Dean offering him chilled beer from the fridge and lighting candles for them to eat dinner by when the electricity had gone off the other night. ( <em>Strange about that</em>…. Sam wondered fleetingly. <em>Power outage in Heaven?</em> The only other explanation was that somehow Dean manifested it but that made even less sense……why would he want the lights to go off?! After all they were happily watching TV that evening, sitting next to each other on the sofa –and yeah, as an aside---why did they have such a small sofa manifested here in Heaven?? So tiny that they had to sit all squashed up together, with legs touching from knee to hip??! <em>Weird that.</em>)</p><p>But he had immediately fallen into the pattern of letting Dean take charge, as always, and so he didn’t bother himself too much about manifesting anything different himself. He trusted Dean to knew what he was doing…..even if all seemed a bit weird.</p><p>Sam was sure he still needed to settle down before he started creating stuff because that one other day when they were sitting cosily on that sofa and Dean had put an arm kind of behind his shoulders and ruffled his hair distractedly? Well Sam was sure he saw a glowing unicorn sprint outside in the garden. He had blinked and it was gone and Dean didn’t mention anything so he wasn’t going to either.</p><p>And there was that odd day some time back when Dean had been washing Baby in the yard and Sam had rolled up his sleeves and started helping him and somehow they ended up with a water fight and then he was tickling Dean through his soaked Henley and Dean was laughing in loud gasps till he could barely breathe and a shining rainbow had flashed in the sky for a brief moment…..but when Dean looked up to see what Sam was staring at, there was nothing to be seen.</p><p>So yeah, Sam was happy to leave all the manifesting to Dean for now. Didn’t want to try and find out that his freaky Earth powers were going to throw Heaven out of whack. Not to mention getting teased mercilessly by Dean for manifesting these chick-flick special effects.</p><p>In any case, with his big brother constantly by his side, there was nothing he wanted that wasn’t being taken care of.</p><p>Sam had been fascinated to find that Dean had woken up one day and decided he was going to have a kitchen garden. “For all your rabbit food Sammy!” Dean had said to him with a hearty pat on his back. It must have been the shock from that whack which made Sam see two fluffy bunnies under the apple tree, rubbing their pink noses against each other’s in a kind of kiss. He widened his eyes at the sight but then blink and they were gone.</p><p>Well, he hoped they weren’t hiding somewhere and planning to eat up any of the plants because Dean was ridiculously proud of his vegetable patch. There was lettuce and cabbages and tomatoes and potatoes, all of them thriving and growing wonderfully fast.</p><p>Sam was puzzled once again by the fact that even though it was Heaven somehow Dean had to physically work on the garden to grow all this…..but then there was that one rose bush which seemed to have sprung up all by itself near the front door just a few days ago.</p><p>It had happened that night when he had baked an apple pie for Dean ( that Dean had enjoyed so much and with so many sound effects that Sam finally asked him if he wanted some alone time with the slice …….but secretly Sam had been thrilled that he could do this small thing to make his big brother happy!).</p><p>It was weird, that’s what it was. The rules of Heaven were not yet clear to him. In fact he hadn’t even noticed the bush till the next day when Dean had put one full blown red rose on the tray when he brought him his favourite breakfast in bed and told him about the gorgeous blooms.</p><p>So….Sam was still wondering how it all worked in this new Heaven. Dean had mentioned that Jack had changed it all up but he still felt a scary pit in his stomach at the thought that <em>if Jack hadn’t done it, would he and Dean still find themselves together here? </em></p><p>Sure, they were apparently soulmates as he remembered Ash telling them so all those years ago and he had truly hoped that they would end up together despite all the trips their souls had made up and down from Hell. But the last time they had been in Heaven together his memories had hurt Dean so much and there was no way he ever wanted to repeat that experience. To see that drawn and wounded expression on Dean’s face…..he shook his head. <em>Never again</em>.</p><p>So he sent up a short prayer of gratitude to Jack for the Heaven 2.0, no matter how ineffable it all seemed in its mysterious ways.</p><p>.</p><p>Dean had mentioned that the first person he had seen when he reached Heaven was Bobby. Which made sense in a way. Bobby had been more of a father figure to them than their own father.</p><p>But that still left the uncomfortable reality of John Winchester being in this very same Heaven.</p><p>Sam wondered ….<em>if Mary had not come back thanks to Amara, and things had not changed between her and Dean, then would Mary have been the first person Dean would have seen in his Heaven?</em> <em>After all he had spent most of his life defined only by her loss….</em></p><p>
  <em>And now?</em>
</p><p>As far as he could make out Dean had just driven around waiting for him to turn up and had neither met anyone else yet nor was he showing any interest even now in meeting either Mom or Dad…..<em>but maybe it was time they did? After all when they had all ended up being together in Lebanon all those years ago thanks to the magic pearl, things had been happier with Dad too. Lot of love and forgiveness and hugs.</em></p><p>He did feel a strange warm glow deep inside at the knowledge that his big brother had refused to settle into Heaven (into <em>Heaven</em>?!!)  until Sam got here…… and he still had no idea how time passed in this dimension …..(or why a flock of coloured butterflies flew over his head everytime he thought of Dean waiting for him??) …….but he wondered…… now that they had eternity together, maybe they ought to make some polite housecalls??</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean wonders how long before Sam figures it all out......</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean was humming to himself as he chopped and stirred and cooked. <em>Sam was going to love this new salad with the fresh lettuce and tomatoes.</em></p><p>He paused in his humming for a split second to give thanks to God (Jack?!) for Sam’s lack of interest in the kitchen garden. The day after he had shown him around, Dean had gone back to find that there was a brand new row of long shining purple eggplants.</p><p>
  <em>What the flock?!</em>
</p><p>He was fairly certain that Sam had no idea what that meant as an emoji but he couldn’t take the risk. Having hidden his deepest desires through his entire Earthly existence, now that Sam was actually really sharing Heaven with him, he was NOT going to jeopardize it by freaking him out with this garden variety of sexting.</p><p>So he manifested the eggplants out, furtively glancing to check that Sam was nowhere in sight. After all, he could hardly afford to have Sam finding out that Dean didn’t <em>really </em>need to be shirtless and sweating and using his back muscles to their fullest glory while gardening. He could just manifest it all…..<em>but then what other excuse would he have to wander around shirtless in front of Sam?!</em></p><p>Luckily Sam was busy inside the house at that time, geeking out over some books that Dean had given him. Thank goodness Sam wasn’t asking too many questions about things. Like he was not yet fully focussed. <em>Maybe it was a kind of jetlag</em> Dean thought. <em>Earth lag. Death lag. Whatever</em>.</p><p>Dean had manifested those books by using his mental search engine (although he still wasn’t 100% sure how it worked). When the books ‘appeared’ they looked like a mixed bag to him. He cast a suspicious eye over them. There was some book called On the Road by Jack Kerouac. A weird one called Flowers in the Attic. Some huge tome on self- referential stuff by Douglas Hofstadter. Wuthering Heights. Victorian Floriography: An Illustrated Guide to the Victorian Language of Flowers. Everyone is a Theologian. Life After Death by Deepak Chopra. The Five People You Meet in Heaven by Mitch Alblom.</p><p><em>What the hemp?!</em> Dean thought to himself. <em>Did anyone in their right mind want to read any of these books?! But who knows?</em> He sighed. <em>It sounded like it could be Sam stuff</em>. <em>Obscure and random.</em></p><p>So he had got rid of that last book (for reasons he couldn’t understand), and then piled the others all up and handed them to Sam (after giving him breakfast in bed), thrilled at the look of delight in Sam’s eyes.</p><p>A spray of tiny glittery hearts had appeared on the wallpaper behind the headboard instantly but Dean had shut that down before Sam could notice it.</p><p><em>But oops….</em> he smacked himself on the forehead right now as he thought about it. <em>That dang red rose!!</em> He must have manifested it after eating that delicious apple pie Sam had baked for him! He couldn’t resist putting it on the breakfast tray instead of hiding it.</p><p>Fortunately Sammy seemed to have slipped back into the pattern of their old life where he trusted Dean and just expected Dean to take care of him. Like those pre- Stanford days……..and then the later years when they had taken the long road back to find each other again.</p><p><em>Dash it</em> Dean exclaimed as he almost cut himself while chopping the baby spinach, clumsy thanks to his distracted mind. He sucked on his thumb and turned to find that Sam had come in frantic with worry on hearing his yell and curses. Sam pulled his thumb out and for one crazy moment Dean thought he was going to put it into his own mouth….but then Sam held it under the tap and washed it clean. Then he dried it and put on a plaster. Dean just watched and allowed it all with a warm fuzzy feeling inside him, thrilling at the gentle touches of Sam’s ginormous hands and the small frown of concern on Sam’s face.</p><p>When it was all done Sam also planted a teeny tiny peck on Dean’s hand and gave him a cheesy grin.</p><p>“There! Now its all going to be better!”</p><p>Dean had to quickly shut down the large mistletoe bunches that suddenly appeared overhead. Luckily Sam was still looking down at his hand and didn’t notice anything. Dean seriously wondered if he should plan on nicking his face while shaving tomorrow………..</p><p>He sighed internally.</p><p>Now it was too late to tell Sam that all this stuff was not needed at all. He didn’t need to cook or garden or work. It was just that he had no idea what to do with himself if he didn’t use his hands. He had spent all his time on Earth doing stuff and fixing things. Cleaning guns, repairing the Impala, stitching up wounds, chopping off the heads of monsters, cooking for Sammy, ironing their shirts.</p><p><em>Now if none of that was needed, how was he going to achieve a sense of fulfilment?</em> And if he didn’t keep busy then he was terrified he would slip up and say something to Sam which would reveal his darkest secret.</p><p>He was sure Sam was going to figure it all out soon enough anyway. Sam had gamely baked an apple pie from scratch, but his baby brother was a real genius and once he settled in, he was going to realize what Dean had been up to all this time.</p><p><em>And then?!</em> Dean didn’t want to think about it.</p><p>That night he had fallen asleep listening to Sam’s breathing even out and soften. He sighed.</p><p>
  <em>How soon before Sam felt settled enough to start thinking about other things and wanted to leave? Because, Heaven or not, eventually Sam always left……</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sam unwittingly sets off a mini Apocalypse in Heaven ( old habits die hard :P) ......but all is well that ends well :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning as Sam drank his coffee and watched Dean slowly start to wake up he decided that today was the day he was going to ask him about the housecalls.</p><p>After all, Dean would probably never suggest it ….and Sam felt that he would rather rip off the bandaid himself than wake up one day to find some hot chick in Dean’s bed because he finally got bored of having only his baby brother for company. Of course he had no idea why that bothered him....it's not as if he wanted to share the bed with Dean......</p><p>Then Sam got distracted by the leonine grace that was Dean Winchester stretching and yawning and he missed the sight of a few lost fluffy yellow chicks that suddenly appeared outside the front door below the rose bush flower bed and wobbled around cheeping in the hot sun.</p><p>Meanwhile Dean dragged himself over to the kitchen area and drank his coffee in three big cranky gulps and Sam chuckled at the thought that even Heaven couldn’t fix the phenomenon that was the just-woken-up Grumpy Dean, with his mussed hair and pillow creased cheeks, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hands.</p><p>The word ‘<em>adorable</em>’ might have crossed his mind fleetingly and then as the another word ‘<em>delicious</em>’  flitted across his synapses, he was both startled and panicked to see a plateful of sticky cinnamon buns promptly appear on the dining table behind Dean. Luckily Dean wasn’t yet fully awake and wasn’t paying attention to the table. In fact was looking at Sam through half- open eyelids and frowning. “Dude. You are thinking too loudly!! It’s too early for this.”</p><p>Sam just smiled at him some more and drank his coffee and when Dean dragged himself away to the bathroom, he stealthily took a sticky bun to eat while looking outside the window.</p><p><em>Hmmm, interesting</em>, he thought. <em>Some kind of seasonal migration seemed to be taking place</em>. There were pairs upon pairs of elegant white swans flying above him in the clear cloudless blue sky.</p><p>He wondered if the swans in Heaven also mated for life.</p><p>.</p><p>Finally Dean was done brushing his teeth and using the bathroom…….and Sam did want to spend time later wondering why they still had bodily functions and biological imperatives in Heaven……<em>of course he was glad they did have physical sensations because he still relived the memory of that hug on the bridge every night before falling asleep</em>….<em>the smell of Dean and the feel of those powerful arms around him and the strapping rippling muscles on his back that he could feel under his own hands, even through three layers of clothes</em>……. and he felt a strange looping sensation in his lower abdomen at the realization that he had never wanted to let go……..and how Dean hadn’t really hugged him that way again since he got here.</p><p>He had lived out his ‘normal’ life on Earth after Dean was gone but he had missed him with a physical ache. He had missed that feeling of being protected. Being wanted. Being cherished.</p><p>He remembered every single word Dean had said to him in the Barn. <em>How could he possibly ever forget?! </em>But he also knew that Dean had been so forthcoming only because he knew he was dying. He knew for sure that every word was true and that Dean still felt exactly the same way…..but the chances that he would actually express it again?? <em>Wasn’t gonna happen</em>.</p><p>Lost in these musings, he completely missed the delicate sounds of a bluebird trilling outside the window.</p><p>He was eventually brought out of his daze by Dean waving a hand in front of his face. Dean had a fond soft expression in his eyes that Sam wanted to bottle and tuck into his pocket to keep him warm at nights. Sam knew that he would never ever get his fill of this particular look.</p><p>Dean’s special ‘Sammy- my- baby- brother- I -love- you- so- much’ look.</p><p>A small shiver went down his spine as he remembered the day Dean had finally said it aloud in so many words. And how devastating it had been that those were his last words.</p><p>Then had followed those empty <em>(so empty!)</em> and lonely <em>(so very lonely!)</em> decades on Earth without Dean that had created a hungry black hole inside his very soul. He knew that he would remain greedy for Dean’s attention and love for all of eternity now. He was lucky that the source of that love was also endless for all of eternity.</p><p>So he blinked and smiled at his big brother, who seemed to be actually glowing like a full moon right now, fresh from a shower, towel wrapped around his waist, all that pale freckled skin on his broad chest and mighty shoulders damp and soft and scrubbed. Sam took a deep breath to start talking and almost lost his train of thought again at the smell of the soap and shampoo that was so Dean….He had to fight to stop himself from leaning further into that fragrance. He had something serious to ask and needed to have his wits around him to negotiate because Dean was sure to resist.</p><p>He cleared his throat. “Dean.” he said.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah…..ok. Let’s do it.” Dean said, rolling his eyes.</p><p>Sam gave a startled laugh. “What?? I didn’t even ask for anything!”</p><p>Dean huffed. “I don’t know how you manage it Sammy but yes you did. Just the way you said my name-- I could read an entire essay behind it. You want to nudge me to do something you think I don’t <em>want</em> to do but you think I <em>ought</em> to do. But if I really <em>really</em> don’t want to do it then you won’t push me. For now. But you will just let it sit there and fester until I cave in. Am I right?? Or am I right?!”</p><p>Sam just stared at him, astonished.</p><p>“Yeah, you are <em>exactly</em> that predictable. Bitch!” Dean said with a cocky grin, in a cheerful mood now that he had gotten the better of Sam.</p><p>“Okaay then….. Jerk.” Sam said, tilting his head. “Should we go visit Mom and Dad today?”</p><p>.</p><p>Dean’s face froze instantly and the grin was wiped off. He spoke in a blank monotone. “Sure. If that’s what you want Sammy.”</p><p>Sam was so confused by this drastic change that he blurted out. “Don’t <em>you </em>want to meet them Dean?”</p><p>Dean shrugged casually, turning his back to Sam and pulling on his T shirt and jeans and going to fix his breakfast. “Well we’ve got all of eternity. I figured we would get around to it sometime. But if you want to go today, then today it is!”</p><p>Sam had absolutely no clue what he had said that was wrong but it was obvious that he had made some enormous mistake. His brain was simply unable to compute and clearly Dean was no longer interested in any conversation, so they finished their breakfast in complete silence.</p><p>Sam remembered that just yesterday Dean had made pancakes for him and even fed him a couple, bite by bite, dripping in honey. <em>And today?!</em> He felt he was going to be sick. But he had genuinely no idea what to say and he was more scared of asking Dean something wrong than even this horrible silence.</p><p>As soon as they were done, Dean put the dishes in the sink and pulled on his boots, picked up the car keys and walked out of the front door.</p><p>Sam followed, his head still reeling from the crazy mood change.</p><p>He noticed that the rose bush seemed to have been wrecked. The roses looked burnt and the leaves had all turned a sickly yellow. Dean seemed to have either not noticed or he didn’t care because he barely spared it a glance and kept walking, straight to the car.</p><p>Sam stumbled after him, wondering how the sky seemed to have become so full of grey thunder clouds when just a minute ago it was a clear blue. Just then something flew against his face and he swatted it away. <em>Was it a locust?! What in Jack’s name….?! How did they go from swans to locusts in the span of a half hour??</em></p><p>Despite the bafflement Sam did wonder how his brain was still processing Time in Earth measures. He should remember to check in on Albert Einstein later, (assuming he was indeed in Heaven), and ask him how his theory of relativity and the space- time continuum was working out here……and then….But his train of thought was derailed by an unsmiling Dean snapping his fingers at him.</p><p>“Hey college boy you ready? Get in the car. Haven’t got all day you know.”</p><p>Sam was about to open his mouth and remind him that actually they did, but something about Dean’s stiff shoulders and angry face made him bite his tongue.</p><p>He slid into the shotgun seat and was aghast to see from the window that the apple tree seemed to have suffered from some rapid rot too. The leaves had turned a dirty brown and most of the apples had fallen on the ground, looking decayed and dark.</p><p>
  <em>What the howl was going on?! And why was Dean ignoring all this?!</em>
</p><p>Just then Dean started the car and Sam turned to look at him. Dean didn’t return the glance and stared out in front, stiff and unsmiling.  </p><p>They were out on the main road now and Sam noticed a forest fire in the distance and quite possibly the largest thundercloud he had ever seen, looming on the horizon. His brain was scrambling to make sense of it all but he had absolutely no clue what was going on.</p><p>
  <em>Surely they were not triggering an Apocalypse in Heaven??! </em>
</p><p>Finally his curiosity got the better of him and he couldn’t help asking him. “Uh….Dean…how do you know where to go?”</p><p>“I don’t.” Dean said sharply. “But Baby does. No idea how all this works here but it seems to be on intent. So if you want something it manifests or gets done. Maybe she has some kind of soul GPS ….no idea…..but that’s how I reached the bridge just before you arrived. So I guess she will take us to Mom and Dad.” Dean gave a half shrug and continued in a dismissive tone that sent a chill down Sam’s spine. “And then if you want to go meet anyone else…...I can drop you off there too.”</p><p>.</p><p>As Dean kept driving on in grim silence, apparently not noticing or not caring about what was going on with all the signs of Doom, Sam tried to think of where they were headed instead.</p><p>He wondered what John and Mary were doing.</p><p>And then out of the blue he wondered about Adam’s mother. <em>Did she expect John in her Heaven too? She had never married anyone else from what he could remember and John had certainly been a better father to Adam than he had probably been to his sons from Mary……so how did this all work?!</em></p><p>Then a cold finger of dread went down his spine as he wondered about Dean and Lisa…….and maybe Dean would meet Cassie…..after all she was the only one he had loved enough to reveal the family secret to? Something he had not done even with Jess…..and <em>Oh</em>…oh oh….<em>what would he do now if Jess came to meet him??!!  </em></p><p>And as soon as that thought crossed his mind, the penny dropped.</p><p>Every single tense muscle and jaw clench and terse word from Dean made sense to him. That dark cloud and the dead roses and the rotting apple tree and the forest fire on the horizon, all made sense to him.</p><p>
  <em>And Dean called him the genius brother? HAH. He was a MORON. An IDIOT of biblical proportions.</em>
</p><p>“Dean. Stop the car.” Sam said very calmly.</p><p>“What now?” Dean asked, still cold and annoyed. “Forgot something back hom…back at the house?”</p><p>“Please Dean. Stop the car.” Sam asked again, terrified that Dean wouldn’t listen but knowing for sure what he needed to do and trying to stay as calm as he could.</p><p>So Dean rolled his eyes and huffed and the Impala squealed to a halt.</p><p>Sam opened the door and got out and then he asked Dean to step out too.</p><p>Dean frowned and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel and took half a minute to agree and stepped out, standing in a fighting stance that Sam recognized very well from their sparring days.</p><p>Sam came closer, hiding the tremor in his hands and praying to Jack he had not misinterpreted this whole mess.</p><p>Dean continued to stare at him warily as he came closer.</p><p>Sam held out both his hands, took both of Dean’s hands in his and laced their fingers together.</p><p>Dean just stared down at their hands in confusion, frowning and glaring and slightly panicked.</p><p><em>Was this goodbye?! </em>He could feel a ringing in his ears from the way his heartbeat had started galloping. In the distance it seemed that there was a hailstorm starting up and possibly the swirl of the eye of a typhoon.</p><p>“Dean.” Sam said, with a tone of urgency, tugging on their intertwined hands. “Please look at me!”</p><p>Dean looked up, eyes glazed over in fear, quite sure that this was the end, barely able to stop his knees from buckling. <em>This is not how it was supposed to go!! </em></p><p>“I want to say this very clearly. Please listen to me!” Sam said, having to speak loudly over the sound of thunderclaps. “I am sorry!!  I didn’t understand what I was asking for. Now I know. There is no one else I want to meet here. Ever. <em>You</em> are my heaven Dean and it is perfect as it is. So if you feel the same about me….please just …..just let’s go back home…just ‘cause…..”</p><p>Dean just looked at him in utter confusion, not quite sure of what he heard but only noting Sam’s obvious distress…and hey…<em>tears?! Sammy was crying!??</em></p><p>“Sammy…are you ok? Hey…hey! Stop! It’s ok. It’s ok.” Dean tried to wipe his tears away. “I will take you wherever you want!! It's ok! Don’t worry about me.”</p><p>“Oh Dean…” Sam said in a broken voice. “Did you listen to anything I just said?! I love you Dean. I love you so much.”</p><p>Sam pulled him close and leaned in to touch their foreheads together. “I love you..... so much.... my big brother. Even when I didn’t know it……it’s always been you.”</p><p>And then he leaned in some more and touched Dean’s lips with his own.</p><p>It felt like Heaven tilted on its axis and a sort of rumble passed through the road. Almost like a cosmic laugh of joy.</p><p>Dean recovered from his initial shock and deepened the kiss, albeit a bit slowly, as though in a trance. Unable to accept fully that this was happening……and terrified that he would burst into the very atoms of his being because all the pining for Sam that was holding him together was now released.</p><p>Almost as though Sam understood what he was thinking, he tightened his grip around Dean and deepened the kiss too.</p><p>When they finally separated Sam licked his lips and could taste Dean’s tears. He smiled and wiped Dean’s cheeks.</p><p>“Sorry Dean!  I never had a chance to tell you this but that day when you came to my dorm room and asked me to go with you, the only reason I went was to be with you. Yeah sure I did want to help you find Dad but you could have come and asked me to help you get groceries and I would have left with you anyway. All you had to do was ask. Nothing ever felt right without you. I was just too foolish to see that then. Too young. Too angry. Too frustrated with the way we lived……I missed you <em>so much</em> Dean! I missed someone looking at me like I was their whole world………I missed having someone who <em>was</em> my whole world…….” He was cut off mid-sentence by the strangest sight he had ever seen.</p><p>Baby had obviously been driving them around in circles because now that the hail and smoke and typhoon dust had cleared, he could see that they had stopped right in front of their own driveway in fact.</p><p>The front door of their house burst open as both of them stared at it in amazement and there was almost a stampede through the drive way-- unicorns, bluebirds, butterflies, bunnies. Sam wondered briefly if they had unlocked some kind of Heaven Jumanji level 5 but all these fabulous glittery and shimmery creatures just pranced past them in gay abandon and seemed to be having a party on the main road.</p><p>Sam and Dean held hands and walked inside, laughing and bumping into each other, and found a bunch of mistletoe branches and a heap of fairly large shining purple eggplants on the floor.</p><p>Sam raised his eyebrows at the sight and looked at Dean, baffled to find him blushing.</p><p>Sam blinked in confusion and suddenly the final penny dropped. He sat down and laughed till he had tears pouring down his cheeks.</p><p>“Dude! So you were manifesting all this chick- flick stuff too! I thought I was the only one!! And whatever we cancelled went into the closet.”</p><p>Dean gave a sheepish grin. “Looks like it.” Then he gave a leery wink. “Well, you seem to have just manifested something too!” and pointed to Sam’s bedside table where a large tube of lube shimmered and glowed and now it was Sam’s turn to turn beetroot red.</p><p>Dean waggled his eyebrows at him. “Oh Sammy Sammy you naughty boy!”</p><p>Just then Sam’s face paled and his jaw dropped.</p><p>“What?! What happened now?” Dean asked.</p><p>“Uh…I just thought of something…...Do you think ….Jack is watching? I mean …..did he set us up like Parent Trap? Maybe that’s why Baby just kept circling the house?!”</p><p>Dean looked at him like he was crazy. Then he frowned. “Dude! That means ....we can’t even close the doors or anything….because isn’t he like everywhere….? But you know what? I don’t care. Let him watch if he wants. Just as long as those bunnies stop looking at us from the window. No way am I taking off my clothes in front of them. That’s just downright creepy.”</p><p>Sam started to laugh and then realized Dean was being deadly serious. Obviously Dean wasn’t able to just get rid of them because he wasn’t the one who had manifested them. So Sam rolled his eyes and manifested a curtain for the window.</p><p>Then he had another idea and he pulled out a paper and marker and started to write something. Just in case some other idiot got the same idea as him. Making housecalls in Heaven. Huh. He rolled his eyes at himself.</p><p>Dean looked over his shoulder and grinned when he saw what he had written. He opened the front door and helped Sam stick the sign on the outside.</p><p>He saw that the rose bush was in full bloom now. The apple tree was heavy with fruit. Swans were gliding elegantly in the clear blue sky and the unicorns and butterflies were still cavorting and fluttering away on the road.</p><p>Dean nodded in satisfaction at the sight and went in and closed the door firmly, leaving the sign for all the residents of Heaven and Jack to see.</p><p>
  <strong>The Winchester Brothers </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Do NOT disturb.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>And that is where we shall leave them gentle reader.</p><p>To carry on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank to archea2 whose use of the word Heavenverse I have added to the tags !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>